


When the moon is up (I don't have to share you)

by stardustink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, riding!soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustink/pseuds/stardustink
Summary: Kyungsoo spends his time with influential people tonight but the most important one waits in the carand streams the awards show on his phone with a proud smile on his lips.





	When the moon is up (I don't have to share you)

**Author's Note:**

> again. crappy. lol. self-indulgent fic. cringy.

2.6k of...fluffy-passionate-sorta-kinky-smut? 

Riding!soo is on the way. Yes, bottom!soo for life. I just think it's so hot okay. (of course top!jong is included in the hotness). I'm speaking nonsense because it's 3:14 a.m. where I live. What have I become.

Enjoy? 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Happiness comes in different forms. For some people, it’s the feeling of walking across the stage and getting a piece of paper with their name on it and seeing the proud smiles of their parents. For others, it’s the scent of paper bills and power. For some, it’s the sound of their names in the crowd, it’s the blinding stage lights and the solid golden trophy in hand.

  
  
  


For Kim Jongin, happiness is the breathtaking smile that paints the petite male’s face on the small tv screen inside the van. For Kim Jongin, happiness is seeing

and making Do Kyungsoo happy.

  
  
  
  
  


The door slides open and a familiar heart shaped smile and bright crescent eyes greet him. Jongin smiles softly and tilts his head to the right towards the free seat beside him. The petite male almost pouts at the silent gesture but follows quickly. The sooner they get to the dorm, the sooner they get to spend more time together.

  
  
  
  


As soon as the door shuts close, Jongin reaches out to Kyungsoo and immediately finds his hand to intertwine their fingers. The small show of affection makes the older male’s toes curl and it sends a tingling sensation down his spine. They’ve been together for a while now and yet Jongin never fails to make him feel like a teenager in love. Truth be told, he finds it strange. It’s strange how he acts so differently around the younger male---how his eyes involuntarily flutter, how his cheeks turn a pretty crimson at the mere mention of his lover, how he enjoys the younger’s doting ways on him and only him. He doesn’t know how he loves Jongin so so much, all he knows is he does.

  
  
  


It’s dark inside the van, the windows are tinted so that they could see from the outside but no one can see from the inside. The night is deep and everything is silent except for the light breathing of the two.  

  
  


“I’m so proud of you, Soo.” Jongin’s voice is quiet and a little husky, and Kyungsoo squeezes his hand in reply.

  
  
  


“It’s all thanks to everyone who believed in me. It’s all thanks to you for always supporting me,

.”

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s eyes are slowly closing, the events of the day catching up to him. The younger male notices and smiles fondly, his boyfriend is effortlessly adorable and he doesn’t even know it.

  
  
  


“Come here Soo,” The older male is quick to slide closer to Jongin and rest his head on his shoulder. He tangles their arms together and half sits on the younger’s lap. Jongin isn’t surprised at the action anymore, contrary to popular belief, it’s Kyungsoo who’s extra clingy behind the cameras, more so when he’s sleepy.

  
  


Kyungsoo puts his legs on top of Jongin’s lap and snuggles deep into his chest, “you’re so warm,” he hums happily. The tall male chuckles, “God, I love you so much Do Kyungsoo.”

  
  


“I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  


When they get to the dorm, the older male was more awake and happy to see that all the members stayed up just to congratulate him before heading off to bed. They have an off the next day but they were all pretty tired from having a schedule earlier during the day. Kyungsoo appreciates the thought nevertheless.

  
  
  
  


Jongin pulls him inside their bedroom and shuts the door. Their hands are still tightly clasped together and the tall male spins Kyungsoo in happiness, both of them giggling quietly. Kyungsoo leans in to plant a kiss on Jongin’s lips, once, twice, three times before the latter catches his lower lip and playfully nibbles.

  
  
  


“You look really handsome today, Soo. You make the suit look even better.” Kyungsoo beams at Jongin, and bops their noses lightly.There’s no need for extravagant parties or pretentious company---they only need each other to be

happy.  

  
  
  
  


The older male starts to take off his bowtie and unbuttons his shirt while Jongin backs them up slowly against the wall, hands wandering down to the former’s pants. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches when he feels thumbs drawing circles on his bare hips and a hot wet tongue licking his neck. Kyungsoo manages to unbutton his shirt and hurries to take them off because it’s getting really hot.

  
  
  
  


“Easy baby, we have all night. I’ll take extra care of you,okay?” Jongin says in Kyungsoo’s ear and the latter looks up at him with wide eyes,

he thinks.

  
  
  
  


“Just take it off will you? It’s not fair that I’m already---” the tall male cuts him off with a kiss but does as he’s asked. He pulls away and pulls his sweater and wifebeater all in one swift move before his lips find Kyungsoo’s again. Their kisses are slow and sweet bordering through passionate and almost aggressive. Neither of them are in a hurry as they taste each other’s mouths almost carefully, only pulling away to catch their breaths for a second before leaning in once again.

  
  


Kyungsoo’s hands roams all over Jongin’s torso, his fingers tracing more well defined muscles than the ones he had during their debut era. He remembers asking Jongin if he really needs to show skin all the time and he’s pleasantly surprised when the younger talked to their manager about it. Jongin still works out, maybe even more than before and his muscles are more prominent nowadays but no one will ever know, except him.

  
  
  


The petite male moans when Jongin’s hips starts to grind against him. He pulls away from the kiss to turn around and face the wall, he makes sure to lean against Jongin’s front and both of them moan at the friction. Jongin’s hands holds his hips firmly but not enough to hurt. He leans over Kyungsoo to plant kisses on his smooth back. The petite male turns his head slightly, his hand reaching behind to grab onto Jongin’s head and pull him into a hot open-mouthed kiss.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo likes to tease but so does Jongin. They play this game for a while---Kyungsoo grinding his hips back, rubbing his clothed rear against the hard cock and Jongin manages to take off the petite male’s pants and grinds against him so painfully slow. Jongin bites Kyungsoo’s ear, licking from the lobe down to his neck and over the latter’s moles.

  
  


It doesn’t take awhile for the older male to turn around and walk forward, making Jongin walk backwards towards the bed. The younger male pulls Kyungsoo on the bed with him, his palms and fingers hot against the latter’s skin. Kyungsoo straddles narrow hips and leans forward to pull Jongin into a kiss once again. He rolls his hips as the younger pulls him in closer by the nape, tongue against tongue. Jongin thrusts up and Kyungsoo moves down a little so his rear is directly against the former’s crotch.

  
  


Jongin groans and his hold tightens, “You always drive me crazy,” he mouths against Kyungsoo’s jaw before painting colors against the latter’s skin, from his necks down to his collar bones. Kyungsoo’s fingers shoot up to hold onto Jongin’s hair as the latter kisses him like he’s the most important being in the whole world---and he is, for Jongin.

  


Jongin’s hold on Kyungsoo’s waist tightens again and before he can protest, he was already on his back. The tall male lightly kisses Kyungsoo’s body all over, only sucking hickies when he gets to his smooth and pale tummy, not toned but not exactly fat either. Jongin loves how Kyungsoo is all hard planes but soft in the right places. The younger personally loves the older’s thighs so much, it usually has fingernail prints and purple bruises most of the time. Kyungsoo basks in the attention especially since he does the same thing except in different places.

  
  
  


The tall male teasingly runs his hands near the petite male’s hard cock and purposely misses. Kyungsoo wanted to scream in frustration but he moans out loud when a warm and wet mouth closes in on him. His hands are clenched into tight fists against the white sheets, one hand confusingly trying to find the top of Jongin’s head. Jongin pulls away to lick the slit, precum already flowing freely.

  
  
  


The younger smirks and Kyungsoo’s cock twitches at the sight, “I fucking hate you.” He says jokingly mad but his fingers are gently combing through Jongin’s hair. The tall male laughs and slides up, both of them moaning when Jongin’s clothed cock comes in contact with Kyungsoo’s bare crotch.

  
  
  


“Jongin you feel so good but you always,

feel better inside me.” The tall male almost growls at Kyungsoo’s words and he unhesitatingly carries Kyungsoo to the bed.

  
  


“But I want to fuck your thighs tonight, is that okay?” Jongin asks, panting slightly and Kyungsoo is so turned on it hurts.

  
  


Kyungsoo flips them over again and kisses down a sharp jawline and smooth tan skin. He runs his hands all over Jongin’s hard abs, likes the feel of them tensing under his fingers. He might have a little obsession over Jongin’s broad shoulders and chest down to his stomach just like how Jongin is with his thighs and butt. Honestly speaking, they have an obsession over each other’s bodies.

  
  
  


“Let me ride you first baby,” he says as if it wasn’t killing the younger male.

  
  
  


He straddles Jongin’s hips once again and rolls down, moaning in pleasure. Kyungsoo feels Jongin’s hard cock twitch and he grinds harder, head thrown upwards, fingers creating red marks across the latter’s chest.

  
  
  


Jongin sits up against the headboard and pulls Kyungsoo down even more on his lap as if they were already connected. The small male’s breath hitches and he groans because damn it, Jongin knows how to work him up. The tall male pulls him into a light kiss before reaching over the nightstand to grab the lube.

  
  
  


“I want to watch you prepare yourself babe.”

  
  
  


Kyungsoo is quick to grab the lube and he squeezes out enough to cover his fingers, “Do you want me to do it like this or do you want me on my knees baby?” Jongin pulls him in, “either way, you’ll look hot.” The younger whispers in his ear.

  
  


The small male reaches behind him to insert one finger, it doesn’t really hurt anymore but it still felt weird, he remembers the first time they did it and Jongin unconsciously thrusted his finger too deep inside him. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he does to Jongin when he’s sitting on top of the latter while fucking himself on his fingers as if he weren’t doing something so lewd and sexy. Soon enough Kyungsoo has four fingers inside and he decides to turn around to show his backside, leaning forward on his knees. Jongin’s cock twitches and if possible, he grows even bigger and harder at the sight of Kyungsoo’s fingers disappearing inside the small male.

  
  
  


Jongin reaches out to pinch Kyungsoo’s ass and leans forward kiss the top of the latter’s spine making him shudder. He holds the older male’s hand to take out his finger, folding down two and coating two of his own fingers with lube before leading Kyungsoo’s fingers inside together with his own. The small male whines and moans at the feel of his finger together with Jongin’s longer ones.

  
  
  


“Baby, baby, need you please.”

  
  
  


The tall male is quick to oblige, lathering his thick cock with lube and turning Kyungsoo around to face him. They like it best when they could stare into each other’s eyes while making love, although Kyungsoo might have a kink when it comes to being taken while on his hands and knees or when he’s bent over. No one complains either way.

  
  


Kyungsoo’s right hand holds Jongin’s hard cock and lines it against his entrance. They both let out a long moan. The small male’s large eyes are shut closed and Jongin pecks kisses all over his face, hand grabbing the other’s length to comfort him.

  
  
  


“You okay?” Jongin mumbles against smooth neck, slightly damp from sweat.

  
  


The tall male feels a deep exhale come out of his lover before his face is being lifted up to meet plump lips. Kyungsoo kisses him slowly as if he’s asking for reassurance and Jongin gives. He gives all that he has to let the older male know that he won’t leave, that he’s only for him.

  
  


Kyungsoo is panting hard as he bounces on Jongin’s lap, “you” kiss “feel” kiss “amazing”. He clenches involuntarily and Jongin’s hip thrusts up hitting the small male’s prostate.

  
  


“Jongin!”

  
  


“Feels good baby?” Kyungsoo can only nod and moan, his fingers imprinting crescents on Jongin’s back, sometimes forming red lines all over tan skin.

  
  
  


The older male tugs on Jongin’s hair as a sign that he wants the other to take over and the younger happily obliges, flipping them over without losing contact. Jongin slams his hips down making Kyungsoo crazy because he’s so big and

inside him. He keeps hitting Kyungsoo’s spot over and over making the latter see stars and white.

  
  
  


“Always yours Jongin, always.” Kyungsoo breathes out of nowhere and Jongin slows down his thrusts to stare at him. His grin is so wide, so bright and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but mirror his lover’s own.

  
  


“I’m yours Soo, only yours.”

  
  


Jongin thrusts harder and slower making him feel every inch of Kyungsoo. The small male’s jaw hangs open in pleasure when he feels how hot and heavy Jongin’s thick and long cock is at this new angle and pace.

  
  


“Are you near?”

  
  
  


Kyungsoo groans, “come with me Jongin,” the younger’s hand moves to hold the older’s cock but he’s stopped, “only with your cock baby.”

  
  
  


They come together after that. Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s face in both hands, lips finding lips and kissing lazily, sweetly. Jongin pulls away slightly to grab some tissues and wet wipes to clean them up. Once he’s done, Kyungsoo pulls him close to let him lay on top of him and Jongin thinks if the former could purr, he would be purring at the moment.

  
  


Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead and smiles when he sees the other’s lips curl up at the sides.

  
  


“You make me really happy.”

  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open prettily, “

make me happy. I love you.”

  
  
  


They both settle in each other’s hold after that. Jongin’s left arm is thrown over Kyungsoo’s waist and his right arm is pillowing the small male’s head. Kyungsoo faces Jongin, his right arm lazily tracing the latter’s stomach, his left arm around the other’s waist and his head tucked under Jongin’s chin. Their legs are tangled up just like their hearts, forming one entity. It must not be the most comfortable position for other people but they’ve done this time and time again that comfort means being as close as possible.

  
  
  


“Thigh fuck tomorrow? I’ll do all the work.” Kyungsoo teases in a soft voice.

  
  


Jongin chuckles, chest vibrating slightly and Kyungsoo cuddles in closer, “You should rest baby, I know you’re tired.” Long fingers comb through dark locks and Kyungsoo’s eyes feel heavy.

  
  


“I promise I’ll be good tomorrow okay? I love it when you...when you..” It must be too embarrassing to say for Kyungsoo who’s not really very open. He doesn’t really like appearing vulnerable and is most likely thought of as cold when he’s only shy and awkward at time.

  
  


“Babe, don’t worry about it okay? I just really want to hold you right now. Rest.”

  
  


Everything turns quiet for a few minutes and Jongin thinks his lover might’ve have fallen asleep by the way his chest rises and falls with every breath.

  


“Hey Jongin?”

  
  


Jongin’s hold tightens around Kyungsoo, “yes Soo?”

  
  


“I really love you.”

  
  


The tall male smiles, a sleepy Kyungsoo is an affectionate Kyungsoo.

  
  


“I really love you too, hyung.”  

 

***

 

_Touch me with no hands._

_Hold me with your eyes._

_Unwind me with your mind tonight._

_Speak with no words,_

_Show me and I'm all yours.Show me and I'm all yours._

**-Show Me Alina Baraz ft. Galimatias**

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Soft nips and little bites wakes Jongin up from his slumber. His eyes slowly flutter open, vision a little blurry at first before it focuses on the weight on top of him. He watches as Kyungsoo kisses his neck, sucking and licking the skin, giving him more hickies. Jongin’s hands automatically move to hold his lover’s skinny waist, fingers tracing up and down the sides and Kyungsoo stops his ministrations for a while to give the former a wide smile.

  
  


“Good morning baby.” The petite male greets with such warmth in his eyes that Jongin can’t help but pull him down and give him a kiss but stops when he thinks about morning breath. Kyungsoo laughs in realization, “Lemme check,” Jongin opens his mouth slightly and Kyungsoo leans closer, “Babe, you’re overreacting and even if you do have morning breath, I’d still kiss you. It’s not like we haven’t kissed in the morning.”

  
  
  
  


Jongin laughs, “Just wanted to check, I know you don’t really get it either.” Kyungsoo groans,”Now the mood is gone! I was trying to be sexy and everything. I told you I was going to do things for you today.” The younger male keeps the older in place, hugging him tight and the latter tucks his head under the former’s chin.

  
  


“Aren’t you sore from last night?” Jongin asks quietly.

  
  


“A little,” Kyungsoo grumbles in defeat. The tall male’s hands go lower to massage the skin above his lover’s spine,cooing, “Stay in bed okay? We don’t have anything today anyway, we’ll watch movies all day.” The older male lifts his head, “And cuddle?” Jongin kisses him, “Lots of cuddles.”

  
  


Kyungsoo’s head tilts in a pensive manner, “But what if I wanna do dirty things today?” he says seriously, as if he didn’t just blurt out his want for sex. His hand slowly slides down Jongin’s taut stomach and dangerously tugs on the waistband of his boxers. Jongin’s eyes are dark with lust from his boyfriend’s daring actions.

 

The younger male’s eyes follow his lover’s form and Kyungsoo gives him a peck on the lips before he slides down on all fours between Jongin’s legs, his face near his morning wood. The petite male maintains eye contact as he rubs his hand on Jongin’s crotch, unconsciously groaning out loud because he’s feeling hotter by the moment.

  
  


He lowers his body to reach for Jongin’s hands and puts it on his head. Plump lips kissing smooth tan skin and warm veiny hands palming the taller male’s cock. “I want to suck you,” Kyungsoo whispers, mouthing over the thin cloth of Jongin’s boxers, a wet patch forming from precum and saliva. The petite male’s eyes are hooded and Jongin sits up to get a better look, his hands tugging slightly on his lover’s hair.

 

“Please Jongin? Please fuck my mouth.” Kyungsoo says before licking a long stripe at the front of Jongin’s boxers, the latter’s cock twitches.

  
  


Jongin groans at the lewdness of Kyungsoo’s words and actions before he tugs harder on the latter’s hair. Kyungsoo moans at the rough treatment, pleasure tingling down to his spine and he clenches at the thought of Jongin’s thick cock heavy on his tongue. He whimpers.

  
  


“What’re you waiting for, Soo? Go ahead.” Jongin obliges, hands already tugging off the material and Kyungsoo licks his lips at the view. Jongin’s cock falls heavy on his stomach, red and slightly dark and veiny. Kyungsoo particularly enjoys the nice length and thicker than average girth and bulbous head of his boyfriend’s cock. There’s precum oozing from the slit and the petite male leans forward to lick it. He holds Jongin’s gaze as he gives kitten licks from the sides before focusing on the head and the slit.

  
  


Jongin’s grip on his hair is firm and almost painful but Kyungsoo enjoys being handled roughly when it comes to blowjobs. Wide eyes look up at Jongin as the petite male’s mouth engulfs the hard cock, inching it all in slowly, teasingly. Kyungsoo gags but wills himself to go further and deepthroat his boyfriend. The tall male moans at the tightness of Kyungsoo’s mouth around him, slowly bucking his hips into the heat.

 

Kyungsoo pulls away after a awhile, “Fuck my mouth baby,” he says, voice raspy from his earlier actions. The younger had other plans as he wraps a hand around the base of his cock, the other caressing the older’s cheek. Jongin slaps the cock on Kyungsoo’s cheek, rubbing the head of his cock on the smooth skin before guiding it to the latter’s plump and red lips. Kyungsoo is embarrassed at Jongin’s actions but he finds out he’s more embarrassed because he likes the slight humiliation he received.

 

The younger pulls away, sensing the other’s discomfort. He brings a finger below Kyungsoo’s chin to tilt his head up and gives him a sweet kiss, sucking on his lower lip playfully, “What’re you thinking about, love?” Both of his hands holds Kyungsoo’s face, staring at him with eyes full of worry. Kyungsoo pulls himself up, sitting on his knees.

 

The petite male smiles at the thoughtfulness, even in times like these Jongin still puts him first, never forgetting to make sure he’s okay. He leans in to peck his lips and smiles. “I’m okay, was just a little taken aback. I think I found a new kink.” He states bashfully.

 

He’s not one to be quite open about his feelings and certainly not about things such as sex but he finds it so easy to bare himself open for the younger one. Sometimes it scares him, the feeling of wanting to give all of him to Jongin, to let him know every single thing, hoping for the latter to do the same. He’s afraid of loving more, of giving more but in the end, Jongin always proves that he loves him just as much as Kyungsoo does the other.

  
  


Jongin smiles at the confession, realizing what the older was talking about. “It’s okay Kyungsoo—”and before he could say anything more, the petite male straddles him, bare ass grinding on his still hard cock.

  
  


“I love you.” Kyungsoo says before crawling down on all fours once again. He moans at the feeling of Jongin’s cock, hot and heavy on his tongue and he licks at the vein near the head, praising himself when he hears the latter curse.

  
  


Jongin pulls him off, bringing him to sit between his legs with Kyungsoo’s back against his chest. He grabs the lube from the nightstand and pours a little bit on the older’s thick thighs, not minding the mess. Kyungsoo whines at the feeling of Jongin’s hands massaging his stomach, teasingly down to his length and in between his thighs,fingers rubbing against the cleft of his ass.

 

“Stand up for me babe,” the younger whispers in his ears and Kyungsoo scrambles to get out of bed and stand curiously beside it, feet tickled by the cold floor. Jongin follows and turns him around, putting a hand on the middle of his back, fingers dragging over his spine and he shudders.

  
  


“Now bend over.” Jongin says authoritatively, hand guiding Kyungsoo’s body as the latter bends, arms on the mattress and expression full of excitement. That’s when he feels Jongin’s hands on his hips before tapping his thighs and he gets the message that the younger wants him to press his thighs closer. Kyungsoo does as requested and curses when he feels at hot and hard cock pulse between his thighs and ass cheeks. He looks down to see the red cockhead and a little bit more of the appendage between his thighs and he whimpers at the lewdness of it all.

 

“Fuck, I love your thighs so much,” Jongin breathes out, hand lightly slapping Kyungsoo’s ass before holding the sides of the latter’s thighs firmly as he fucks into his lover’s honey thighs. He keeps up a fast pace before dragging it slowly between Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks, loving the small and sweet moans that come out of his lover’s lips.

  
  


“More. Please, Jongin, I need—” Kyungsoo pants out, hands pumping his own cock as he watches the thick cock slide in and out of his thighs, feeling it glide teasingly over his rim.

  
  


Jongin pulls away abruptly and Kyungsoo is so close but he’s turned around once again and pushed on his back. Confused eyes stares at Jongin only for them to close at the feel of Jongin’s wet tongue against his cock. Kyungsoo’s knees are bent and he unconsciously brings them to the middle, thighs keeping Jongin closer and in between him. The younger doesn’t seem to mind as he places he grips both of the older’s thighs and bites and sucks on the pale skin.

 

Kyungsoo’s hands are on Jongin’s hair, and his thighs are yanked away gently before Jongin looks up to smirk at him. Kyungsoo gasps when he feels Jongin’s tongue lapping at the skin of his ass and dangerously licks near his hole.

 

“Fuck, do that again!” He screams demandingly but Jongin is all too happy to comply and this time, he licks directly at the puckered entrance. Kyungsoo lets out a squeal, quickly covering his mouth out of embarrassment but Jongin just chuckles and reaches out to pull his hand away.

 

“It’s okay baby, you don’t have to be embarrassed, I want to hear you. There’s nothing wrong with being loud.”

 

After that, Kyungsoo puts down all his defenses and lets Jongin pleasure him. He bucks his ass into Jongin’s mouth, a string of curses flying out of his mouth when the younger wraps a hand around his cock.

 

“Baby I’m near.” He breathes out and with a one,two, three pumps he comes all over his stomach, hands clenching at the sheets tightly.

 

Jongin chuckles at the sight and slides up, body grinding over his boyfriend’s and he leans down to kiss a dazed Kyungsoo.  The petite male looks absolutely wrecked and beautiful and his.

 

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around his neck, leaning up to meet his kisses. The older pulls away when he feels Jongin’s cock, still hard and neglected. He brings a hand down to pump him a couple of times, grabbing the lube and spreading it all over the cock. Kyungsoo rolls them over before sinking down on Jongin.

 

“How are you still so,” Jongin pants out, “fucking tight after last night”. he says as Kyungsoo rides him. The older male is hard once again and Jongin sits up to thrust harder and deeper.

  
  


They both come together, Kyungsoo sloppily bouncing on Jongin’s cock to ride out his orgasm. Jongin leans his forehead on Kyungsoo’s, both smelling of sweat, sex and contentment.

 

Jongin helps Kyungsoo in the shower stall, and they both help wash each other, shampooing each others’ hair and making out but not going further than hot kisses and groping. Both of them smiling and giggling like kids as they play, whispering words of affections and I love yous’.

  
  


And for both Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo,happiness is being together with the one you love.

 

 

 

 


End file.
